Bloodstruck Brothers
by KiriKikuya
Summary: Kiri and Kiwi were just 2 ordinary teenage girls, until they met the boys that would seperate their worlds and turn them upside down. *Warning: Blood, Vampires, OCx Tadase,OCx Ikuto and crappy writing*


Hi! KiriKikuya here with another story!! This one was actually my first ever fanfic, not my tadamu one-shot I did lol. ANyway! Read, Enjoy, And review!  
Oh! And btw, if you dare even think about copying this story like someone did with my oneshot, then be prepared for a wrath of hell =.= just sayin'  
I don't Own anything in this story, except the story itself and me and Kiwi's character. But if I could, I would sooooo own tadase xD -  
PROLOGUE Just another ordinary morning, Just another worthless day in the earths much biggger existance. I have always fit in with the well in fact, that i often disappear completely among the faces.  
The fake faces of so many people, covering up their real selves, some times i......i hear screaming.  
But, now.......after a odd series of events..........my life.......and everything on this planet.........will change forever. For good or bad.......I cant tell......

CHAPTER 1

The sun was rising upon japan,the birds were singing and all was very peaceful, well.......until.......

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! !"

"AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kiri awoke with a start

"THE DINOSAURS ARE INVADING!!!MUMMY!"

The 13 year old dove under her covers and curled up into a little ball screaming. Kiri is NOT a morning person. She was still screaming when her mum walked in and turned off the alarm, in fact, she was still screaming when the alarm had been turned off. I repeat: Kiri is NOT a morning person. She was hugging puppy, her toy dog when she realised that it was her alarm waking her up. She blushed from head to toe before slowly peeking her head above her duvet to make sure no one was there to see how embarrased she was. She tried to get out from her bed, and failed. Some how in Kiris screaming fit, she had actually wrapped herself up in her duvet and tied it into a knot around , Kiri is NOT a morning person

"Oh for pity's sake! Not again!"

This happened alot.........seriously, like, almost every day. Due to her "tangled" situations Kiri was quite flexible and able to work her way out of situations with relative ease. Today was no exception, She untangled herself and went to climb down the ladder of her cabin bed. She missed and landed face first on her pink carpet.  
Kiri,need i say it, is DEFINATELY NOT a morning person. She felt the softness of her floor on her face, and she slowly started to drift back to sleep.

"KIRI-CHI! GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"

Kiris POV My "sisters" shrill ,sugar rushy,voice pierced the what had been, silence.

"Ohayo Kiwi-Chan,"

I muttered still lying face down on the carpet.

"Why are you so *damn* happy this early in the *damn* morning?"

This was a stupid thing to ask. Kiwi was ALWAYS happy.......ALWAYS.

" It's a half day, remember!"

She had been sitting on a tree outside my window, but now she had grabbed hold of the top of the window and swung into my bedroom.  
Slowly, and in a rather zombie like fashion, I rose up from the floor.

" Oh My God! It lives! The horror! THE HORROR!!!!"

I hit my head with my palm.

"Kiwi-chan, I have just woken up! Please turn the volume down! In fact, rip it off and throw it out the window!"

Me and Kiwi are best friends even though she's 16 and I'm 13, So she considers me her little sister. Which according to Kiwi means that she can kick me, Bite me, Tackle me to the floor and basically hurt me in any way........yippee. I stood up and slowly opened my eyes.

"Too Bright..."

I shielded my eyes from the sun that was glaring through my window, and reached into my wardrobe to get my school uniform.  
I shut my wardrobe and turned around to see Kiwi less than an inch away from my face.

"BOO!"

She shouted cheerfully. Now, When someone is placed in a situation like this, there body has 3 normal reactions: Fight; As a reflex You often hit the person that shocked by accident, Flight; You run away or Flinch; That ones kinda self explanatory! Now, I said that the body has 3 NORMAL reactions......Believe me NOTHING in my life is normal. So,

"BOO!"

.....I fall to the floor ,with one leg twitching, screaming my head off! (A.N yes this does happen to me.....a lot!)

"Oh My God! Gomen Nesai Kiri-chi! I didnt know you would do that!"

Its not really that much of an apology considering she was crying with laughter, the whole time she was trying to help me up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, still laughing like a maniac. I stood up and dusted myself off, picked up the school uniform i had dropped on the floor due to shock, and walked over to my bedroom door.

"Stay here while I go and get dressed. And PLEASE stay out of trouble!"

Kiwi saluted me whilst saying,

"Yes Ma'am! Anything else Ma'am?"

I just shut my door and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

Kiwis POV "somethings wrong with her!"  
My "something is wrong with Kiri radar" was going mental! Who am I kidding, I dont have radar! But if I did it would be AWESOME! Anyway, back on topic! What is wrong with her?

"Hmmmmm.............."

I climbed up onto Kiri's bed and lay down.

" Ahhhhhh.......comfy"

I felt myself falling asleep, I rolled over to try and get comfy when something sharp stabbed the back of my neck.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

I searched all over Kiri's bed, looking for the little git that had left me with a punctured neck. I lifted up her pillow with a glare on my face.  
"AHA! Found you!"

It was a charcoal pencil.

" E-Eto......I know Kiri-chi likes drawing but drawing in her sleep is just a tincy bit freakish."

At that moment Kiri walked into the room. She looked much more prepared for the day. Instead of her baby pink and black silk pajamas she had changed into her uniform.  
And instead of chestnut hair that looked like 10 hurricanes had a rave, she had brushed it and parted it neatly to the side with a clip. The clip was her favourite one, she had made it about a year ago, It had a interwining sun and moon on it and she hardly ever wore it with fear of damaging it. This just confirmed that something was wrong.

"Is something wrong? You seem really out of it."

Kiri just shook her head.

"You came here really early! If we left now school wouldnt start for about 30 minutes yet!"

She was desprately trying to change the subject, and failing miserably. So I held up the pencil.

" And why did Kiri-chi have a pencil in her bed? And what did she draw!?"

I love Kiri-chi's drawings! They are always so wierd and different to most other drawings.

"I didn't draw anything OKAY!"

She sounded very agitated this morning, and she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding the fact that she was cramming her sketchbook into her bag. Does she think I am an idiot?! why am i asking myself this?

"Awwwwwwwww! Kiri-chi wont show me her drawing! Let me see! C'mon!"

I pounced on her from her cabin bed and knocked her to the floor.

" KIWI-CHAN! GET OFF ME!"

I stood up because she had screamed in my ear.

"Tell me whats wrong or show me the drawing! Simple!"

I made my point so my lil' sis sat up and said

"Fine! But..............."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Why doesn't she want tell me what happened?

No-one's POV

A tear streamed down Kiri's face. She quickly wiped it off, she hated it when people worried about her.  
" I-I.......I had a bad dream last night, A-And some other stuff happened......"  
Kiri was obviously reluctant to tell Kiwi what had happened but ,now that kiwi wanted to know what happened she had to say ,or face being tortured until she spilt the beans.  
"What stuff?"  
"I-I'll tell you the dream first...........that way........"  
Kiri's voice went so quite that her big sister couldnt hear the end of the sentance.  
Another tear trickled down kiri's face and splashed onto her skirt.  
She pulled over a beanbag for her and Kiwi before sitting down one of them

" I-I was walking home from.....ummm....... I can't remember"

She shook her head and tried to calm down before continuing.  
She took a deep breath and carried on.

" I was bored so I decided to go through the park. It must have been late because it was almost pitch black.........I-I was just walking past the fountain when I H-Heard something behind me......"

Kiwi was looking at her sister was a small look of worry on her face. Kiri saw this and immediantly felt guilty, She carried on hoping to get this over and done with as soon as she could.

" I turned round just in time to see a shadow go behind one of the bushes. Not wanting to know what was there, I turned around to carry on heading home......but........"

Kiri had even more tears streaming down her face. Kiwi didn't really know what to do, she wasn't very good at dealing with these kind of situations.  
She put one hand on her shoulder and told her to keep speaking

" When I turned around again......everyone was......the blood........"

Kiri was shaking badly and she had so many tears falling onto her school uniform Kiwi thought that she might have to change again ,it was so wet.

"E-Everyone was lying O-On the f-floor dead......T-there was....blood everywhere.....s-so m-much blood"

Kiri buied her head in her knees as her big sis just continued to stare at her.

" Was I there?"

Kiri nodded her head

" But you......y-you were still.....You were still a-alive! And y-you had so much b-blood coming from your n-neck! It was e-everywhere it was all o-over me and my h-hands and e-even my f-face!"

the 13 year old was shaking even more now, but she continued never the less.

" I panicked and t-tried to r-run.....but s-something grabbed my arm. I-I tried to get away,but I-it wouldnt L-let go! It w-wrapped it's arm around m-my neck! I-I looked up t-to see w-what the h-hell it was and..................there w-were a pair of v-violent reddy p-pink eyes s-staring at me. T-that was w-when i w-woke up screaming."

Kiri let out a little laugh and lifted her head up. her eyes were red from where she had been crying, and her cheeks were flushed.  
She rubbed her eyes and wiped away a few stray tears that were finding there way down her cheeks.

"It was just a dream, okay? Look at me! I feel great and the only blood coming from my neck is from where that stupid pencil stabbed me!"

Even though Kiwi said this, inside she was quite freaked out. Kiri is normally completely oblivious to anything scary, in fact ,she's normally oblivious to everything! Nothing scary would ever happen to her, even in her dreams, so something like this was just.....odd!

"But it gets worse......" 


End file.
